The present disclosure generally relates to communication methods, and more particularly, methods for processing calls by reverse routing incoming calls to a call center of an institution to a branch office of the institution.
Call centers may be utilized by institutions such as businesses and other entities to process inquiries, usually by telephone, by customers for sales, information, customer support, and other services. Call centers may be configured to route multiple incoming, customer-initiated calls to agents that provide sales, information, and/or support on behalf of the business. An Automatic Call Distributor (ACD) may be utilized to selectively route the incoming calls to the agents. Under certain circumstances, such as peak calling periods, the availability of agents at the call center may be insufficient to process the volume of calls within a reasonable period of time. When the number of incoming calls to the call center is greater than the number of available agents, the incoming calls may be placed in a queue.
A common complaint among callers contacting call centers is a long wait time in the queue. The wait time in the queue may depend on, among other factors, the volume of calls and the number of agents at the call center. The institutions may not want to have consumers waiting in the queue for unreasonable periods of time, however, the institutions may not want to have many agents waiting for calls because hiring, training, and maintaining agents are expensive. Accordingly, more efficient and/or cost effective systems and methods for processing and/or routing incoming calls to a call center are desirable.